The Longest Ride Home
by Faceless Man
Summary: A cross over fic betweem Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid. FINISHED! Look for the second short novel 'NORMAL' coming soon! (side note, I know it says like 21 chapters, but there are only 14) ::blinks::
1. As fate would have it

****

Chapter 1

As fate would have it

They found themselves in the outskirts of Alaska. Unknown to the general public, the corporation that call itself Umbrella was developing _something_ in that compound. The helicopter carried Leon to this compound, given to him by his new employer, pilot and all. He tightly held the 9mm in his hands, the only gun he thought he'd be needing. It wasn't heavy, and since he'd only be taking on inept security guards and scientists, he figured it wouldn't matter. Of course, he was having second thoughts right now, this was Umbrella after all. He'd been in their compounds once before, followed by zombies, mutants and that Mr. X creature.

_Don't think about things like that, this will be a normal mission_

****

Like he'd been on a normal mission before. This was the first mission his new employer had given him. After the events in Raccoon, he and Claire had a fight. Claire needed to go find her brother, but of course, Leon was more concerned for Sherry's well-being than Chris's. 

_Never get in the way of that woman again.._

Claire was determined, and they parted ways after that. He'd gotten an email from her a few months ago. Apparently she'd been trapped on some island. He'd been worried sick over her, and called in Chris to save her. He wanted to do it himself, but his new employer wouldn't let him go. They had no problem with Chris going though. That made Leon question them a bit.

_What are their true intentions?_

He thought to himself. He'd only met one man, his name was Rupert. Rupert was a lean, cold guy. Always wore a suit and tie, always had sun glasses on. Always talked quick, and precise, never missed a beat. Seemed as they were most interested in getting Umbrella's 'projects'. They had information on everything, even a most interesting man named Albert Wesker. Rupert said that Wesker and HIS employers where behind a lot of things. Leon started to get a little confused, and ended that conversation with-

"Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

The next week, he was sent on this little trip. Rupert had briefed him on the mission. He remembered it clear as day. Rupert met him in the usual spot, a dark hotel room in the middle of nowhere. Leon was currently staying in Nevada, near the army base where Sherry was being held. The first few days after Raccoon where hell for Leon and Sherry. Someone .. or something was searching for them. Leon brought Sherry to the army, the only safe place he could find. The thing stopped as soon as they entered the base, apparently Umbrella needed to keep Sherry under wraps, but wouldn't reveal themselves to the military. Yet.. Rupert had come to him that same day, telling him everything was arranged. And that Sherry was in safe hands. After that Leon lived in Nevada, just wandering the military base. For two years he lived like this. Always wondering when the thing would come back, or when his new employer would need him. When Rupert had called him, he'd expected another spill.

"Leon, how're you?" He asked in his cold, unusual voice. It was in the dead of night, Leon couldn't see Rupert's face. He wondered how Rupert could see anything with those dark glasses on. 

"Umbrella has a research station in Alaska, code named Shadow Moses." 

"Shadow Moses? But isn't that where the nuclear missile crises was averted... and the Metal Gear destroyed?" Leon asked, he'd heard about it in the news.

"Yes, where the Fox-Hound operative Solid Snake saved the world." Leon stared into the darkness,

"Wasn't he involved in the incident in the nations capital a few months ago?" Rupert shrugged,

"I guess so, but everything has been cleaned up. It's none of our concern." Leon nodded, and hoped Rupert had seen it.

"Well, what do Shadow Moses and Umbrella have in common?" Leon asked, and then Rupert handed him a folder,

"Umbrella has used some of the remaining compound structure to create a new Shadow Moses facility. They are using it to test new SG-X11 models."

"SG-X11?" Leon asked. He'd never heard of that code name before,

"SG-X11's are the new model for what's been called Mr. X by you." Leon felt a small shudder run through his body. Those cold eyes, those huge hands...

"I'm sure you remember _Him_. This new model has no budget, and the scientists are devising new ways to use it. From our contact we know that they are currently water training it."

"Water training it?" Leon asked, his voice sounding a bit skeptical.

"Don't try me, just listen to what I say. They are currently working with a woman known only known as Apathy. She seems to be heading the experiment, and creating a new Metal Gear while she's at it."

"Metal Gear, why would they need to use that?" Leon was a bit confused,

"Why not? Teach the SG-X11's to pilot them, you have a perfect army. Then Umbrella can sell them to the highest bidder. If you haven't noticed, Umbrella is entering a very deep financial falling. Losing facility after facility, leader after leader, prototype after prototype, and no one to sell it too. Apathy promises to help them. We need her dead, and we need the Shadow Moses compound destroyed." Leon nodded, and accepted the deal.

Now he was flying across the good state of Alaska. The drop off point was so close to the facility that it was making Leon nervous. The copter landed, the pilot throwing him a radio before he slipped out,

"Give me a call when you need me!" He yelled, his voice barely piercing the dry sound of the choppers whirling blades. Leon ducked low, and made for the trees. His mission would be compromised if he was seen. of course, no guards were patrolling the outer walls. Which was just .. weird. Leon slid down the slow he was on, and made for the barren gray walls that kept him out of the compound. He knew all the access codes, and had a key. He needed to find the door. The only problem was, he had no idea of what was waiting for him on the other side. Somewhere on the compound, a slow hungry moan was heard.. and as fate would have it, the sound did not reach Leon's ears.


	2. Slow and painful

****

Chapter 2

Slow and painful

Snake bent down, and checked the body. The death must have been slow and painful. Looked like he'd been eaten alive, the head was disconnected from the body. All the teeth marks though, they looked.. human. Snake covered his mouth with his hand, and with the other, clicked the switch that let him talked to Otacon.

"Snake, what is it?" He heard Otacon say, the sound reverberating in his ears. Snake slowly drew a shallow breath, and answered,

"Are you sure Philanthropy said there was a Metal Gear here? I've found a body in the first floor corridor, near the vent I came out of. And he looks.. eaten.." Snake took a few steps away, his boots hitting the floor with heavy thuds. He'd been briefed on the new structure of Shadow Moses. He'd entered through a vent in the east side of the building. Since this was re-designed by Umbrella, there were more narrow hallways involved. From what he could tell, the east hallway lead either to the living quarters on the north end, or the new tank hold. He remembered on this very spot is where he'd found the SG-1 silencer. Again only armed with a SG-1 pistol, he was expecting a very sneaky mission. Didn't think it would turn out that way,

"Yeah. Philanthropy said that Apathy, an underground survivor of Fox-Hound has started working with a company called Umbrella." Otacon reported.

"Umbrella?" Snake muttered, he'd heard the name before. In fact, he thought his pain medication he had with him was Umbrella manufactured. He grabbed the small capsule, in his old age he needed something to keep the arthritis at bay. Sure enough, it was. Umbrella Inc, written in bold letters near the side. Snake sighed,

"Wait... did you say: eaten?" Otacon asked,

"Yeah, eaten. Look, I'll report more when I have more information to work on." Otacon muttered something about that he should be there. Snake stopped listening, straightened himself and started walking down the long hallway. In a half crouch position, his back to the west wall, he made his way toward the living quarters. Maybe someone there knew something. Snake looked down, his boots where making a squeaky noise on the floor. He didn't have time to really dress for this, he was picking up some things in his house when he got a call from Otacon.

"Snake, you have to come here." Snake was in street cloths at the time, and only got to put on his weapon holsters and his side arm pack, now full with ammo, and a silencer. Being in blue jeans and a white T-shirt, (he'd ditched his heavy coat near the dead body) he wasn't actually ready for combat. The call was urgent, Apathy had called in and requested Solid Snake to be there right now. Philanthropy gave him the information, and told him to get going. He figured that it wouldn't end like his last two adventures, but.. now he was having second thoughts. Slowly inching towards the door way, Snake took a deep breath and opened the door swiftly, to scare anyone inside. 

_Holy shit._

The smell of rotting flesh had overwhelmed him. He'd smelled it before, but this was like four people had died and thrown up on themselves before hand. The room was barren, gray, with a tiled floor. The tiles were still wet with blood. It was a military barrack alright. It was a long room, two rows of bunk beds on each side. Green covers, with a big green box in front of them. Standard military. Somewhere, in the darkness, a shadow moved. In fact, it was right in front of him. Snake turned to his left and clicked on the switch, horrified at what he saw.

A man, around six feet tall. His huge bulking arms stretched out at Snake, eyes rolled back in its head, his mouth gaping. His skin was a pale greenish color, the mouth had dried blood all around it. He wore a white lab coat, but was completely naked underneath it. His organ had rotted off it seemed, nothing but a strange muscle formation to keep his legs connected to his body. He had a huge bite mark on his stomach, some of his intestines hanging out, they looked like they had been chewed on.

****

Snake took a step back, looking at the dead mans eyes. He raised his gun, trying to figure out what to do.

_Not possible! Not possible! This person should be walking. It's not possible, I won't accept the fact that a .. zombie is walking towards me._

A long hungry moan that sounded more like a howl escaped the things lips, and Snake fired. One clean shot, right in the middle of the head. The zombie fell backwards, its head hitting the floor with a large wet thud. Snake cringed, half of him wanted to go and help it fall. The other half didn't want to get near it. After breathing heavily, Otacon chimed in,

"Hey Snake--I .. there is.." Snake was confused, then suddenly another voice chimed in,

"Solid Snake. I wasn't expecting anyone less. If you haven't figured it out already this is Apathy. I've cut out that annoying little pest. I don't like him." Snake cringed, only five minutes in this place, and he already was knee deep in shit.

"What the hell is the thing I just killed. It was a zombie for chrissake." Apathy laughed, her cold deep voice in his ear made him want to rip it off. He hated her already, and he'd only heard her speak a few sentences. 

"Oh Snake, what you don't realize is that your not the only intruder in my fortress." Snake looked around, nope, just him and some dead guys,

"You still haven't answered my question Apathy." Snake said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Snake felt like pelting the dead zombie a few more times with his gun, be he suppressed his rage. 

"Apathy, where are you?" Nothing but static answered him. She'd cut him off, and left him here, with no where to go. 


	3. If only the night was old

****

Chapter 3

If only the night was old

Leon slid down the outer wall. The entire compound was surrounded by a thick concrete wall that was over seven feet high. It'd be tricky to get through it. He'd used a simple grappling hook, and fell down into some snow covered bushes. The sharp points scratched him, and he muttered some curse words. He was causing to much noise trying to get away, that he just completley slipped out into the white blanket of snow.

_Smooth Leon.. Real smooth. _

He was almost half expecting an alarm going off, or some sort of guard nudging his face with the barrel of the gun. Nothing happened though, Leon sat up. He was looking at the backdoor to the compound, a huge heliport stretched about before him. A snow storm was starting up, and the blistering wind was giving him new reason to get inside. Right now. 

He snuck down the rest of the snow, and slowly made his way across the huge 'backyard' trying to stay low to the ground. He was weary of the guard stations on the top floor, waiting for the huge lights to come beaming down him and a huge booming voice on a megaphone start yelling at him. He'd made it halfway across the yard when a low growl sounded from behind him. He'd known that growl, it sounded like a guard dog. Though for some reason, the growl reminded him of those zombie dogs in Raccoon. Leon slowly turned around, as not to alert the dog and--

_That isn't possible!_

A large skinless german shepherd was standing right in front of him. It's eyes were milk white, and they were studying him. It's wind blasted muscle tensed and spasmed. It opened it's mouth, letting a low breath escape. The stench mixed in with the pine trees around the compound, and made Leon want to gag. It was a zombie dog, staring right at him. It's skin looked ripped out, just a few patches of fur and skin here and there. Leon raised his gun, the dog started snapping at him and moving towards him.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

Leon fired three shots, right into the dogs skull. One shooting below the neck and hitting the shoulder blades. It was instantly dead, falling into the snow. Leon took a step back, he had to be hallucinating. He kicked the dog once, it moved from the kick, but stayed still. It was there, he wasn't dreaming. He turned around, waiting for more. He looked to the left, and he could see the dog kennel, but the dogs couldn't catch his sent out here in that snow storm.

_But they probably heard the gun shots. Move Leon!_

He broke into a run, the rest of the area a blur to him. He came to a halt near the main gate. Locked tight. Where to next? He found an small ventilation shaft near the main gate. 

_Crawling around like a rat. Honestly, who would do this sort of thing..?_

Leon got on his stomach and began to crawl through, he wasn't sure if his imagination was getting to him but he could feel the hounds of hell nipping at his feet. He crawled faster, terror consumed him.

_I have to get out, I have to get out, I have to get out!_

Crawling through the shaft, he kicked and squirmed as fast as he could. He finally felt he was safe when he reached a small opening. A latter going down,

_Who would put this here?_

He thought, going down the latter. He was in a huge room, a warehouse of some type. He seemed to be on the second floor, he was standing on a metal catwalk, around twenty feet up in the air. He still clenched his gun in his right hand, as he stared off into the room. Huge, industrialized, gray..

_This place screams Umbrella.._

He slowly made his way across the catwalk, slowly. At any moment he feared, a guard would rush out and hit him on the back of the head. Nothing of the sort happened, just the hollow sound of his footsteps clanging on the metal. It was all .. weird. It was all.. Raccoon.

_God.. get a hold of yourself Leon.._

It was true though, he couldn't shake the feeling that history was about to repeat itself, in a big.. big way.


	4. Loneliness consumes her

****

Chapter 4

Loneliness consumes her

Zid was dead. Apathy stared at the body before her. Zid was her prized cat, and only three years old. A fat black and white cat, and she wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing. She'd caught her, Zid, on the first floor, underneath the tank. A mindless engineer was trying to grab at it, its moans useless, and she silenced them. Apathy then brought her back to the holding bay, way far away from where Solid Snake was.. and that boy. From what she could tell he wasn't really dressed for the occasion, but he looked just as nice. He wore a thick black shirt, and blue jeans, and leather boots. He also had on a huge black leather trench coat, probably hiding more guns or other secret gadgets. Trench coat man was on the first floor, only a few rooms away from Snake. It would be neat to see them team up, or kill each other..

_But that would ruin all your fun wouldn't it Zid?_

Injecting the cat with the G-virus.. she still wasn't sure if it was the right thing. She wasn't even sure if the virus could incorporate itself into the cats body. The G-virus was an experimental virus that attacked the very DNA structure of the body, or so she was told. Creating.. slash that, mutating it into some perfect beast. Although, a beast that couldn't be controlled. 

_Poor, poor Birkin.._

Birkin was the man who'd injected his own creation, the G-virus, into himself. In the end, he'd been a blob.. a mass of un-orginized DNA and tissue, falling at the hands of two rouges. Leon S. Kennedy, and Clair Redfield. Both had good sized files on the Umbrella database. Claire's was bigger than Leon's. But who really cared? Apathy got up, her long dress flowed with her, she unlocked the door, and set the cat outside. She was near the Metal Gear holding bay, only one so far was constructed. It hadn't even been tested yet, and probably never would be. Apathy smiled, and recollected the events that had lead up to this. She'd been in Fox-Hound over three years, and earned a solid reputation as a code-breaker. She was only thirty three, and she'd already broke into the Governments files and deleted the file named: Amanda Horthrox. That woman was dead to her now, she was Apathy. Of course she was caught, but Fox-Hound intervened. After the Shadow Moses incident, she had helped Revolver Ocelot go into the underground, and helped Solidus too. Not soon after that Apathy had been contacted by a man named Hunk.

_Nice name.._

Hunk had asked her to help with the reconstruction of Metal Gear, she said that everyone in the world had Metal Gear, but Hunk insisted that this was of great importance. Apathy stole the files from Ocelot, and made her escape. What she hadn't known was how Metal Gear was going to be used.

_God, it was genius, and the things that Umbrella has created!_

She loved working with Umbrella, finding out everything. She was consumed by reading reports, the Spencer Mansion incident, the Raccoon Spill.. it was all to much! Even the Ashford's family's fall. The stories were wonderful, something out of a video game, or a movie. After that, Apathy didn't have to have much more convincing. She helped with the reconstruction of Metal Gear, and Shadow Moses, while another man helped with the creation of the T-02x series, and the training of the first T-02x that was created. She'd nicknamed him Angel. Angel was a tall slender thing with huge black eyes, and a very gray color skinned. She'd frowned when he didn't follow her orders. Rupert, the man in charge of the T-02x project had taken a liking to her. He'd nicknamed the entire project after her name, the Angel project resumed. She and Rupert had gotten close, even had spent a few nights together. As she sat watching the two stumble their way, well Trench coat man anyway, through the halls she heard a faint noise from outside of her door. Checking the screen that showed her exactly what was outside of her door, she gasped in surprised. It was a happy gasp, Zid was gone.. 


	5. The Patriots

****

Chapter 5

The Patriots

Snake sat, puffing away at a cigarette, holding it loosely with his lips. He was sitting at the end of the hallway, where it lead to the tank hold, watching the two bodies strewn out across the hall from him. He wasn't really on the subject of the zombie anymore, that was something he just dealt with, he'd almost seen stranger things.

_The ninja massacre.. Fortune.._

Snake took another breath of the toxic stick, and let it go. Fortune, Olga, Raiden. Did all of that really happen two months ago? The ending to that was brief, and not much had changed. Raiden disappeared, Snake presumed that he was ok, until his body, and Rose's body showed up in the Hudson River. The Patriots had decided to get rid of them, pawns, nothing else. Snake felt sadden by the happening, but feared more for his and Otacons safety. They'd went underground, with the help of Philanthropy, until this Apathy called them directly. How did she know the number? What was she planning? And why the hell was that dead man walking? Snake had come out of hiding for one reason, to avenge Raiden, and presumably Olga's baby. He hadn't gotten word if it was alive or not, he wasn't even sure of Ocelot/Liquid was alive. The tracker had been cut off, the Patriots wanting to get rid of all the parties responsible for the Sons of Liberty event two years ago. It was sad really..

_But then again, Raiden could still be alive.._

False hope, but faking one's death in order to resurface again wasn't unheard of. He just wondered how the could get a body with Raiden's DNA on it. Or maybe, that was just an elaborate hoax designed by the Patriots. Even if there were any, Otacon had gotten information that the Patriots all had died almost two hundred years ago. That didn't make any sense either.

"Nothing in this place makes any sense.." Snake said to himself, the small ashes from his cigarette falling onto the floor. Slowly he stood up, tying the bandana he had in his pocket around his head. It was a good luck charm, and..

_God.. don't think about her._

Snake dismissed all thought, and slowly opened the door. Handles this time, a great improvement, saved him from running around trying to find the damn keycards. Seeing that the coast was clear, Snake slowly walked out.

* * *

Leon heard footsteps, and ducked low over the railing. He wasn't even off the second floor yet, and they seemed to have come from below. He saw a man step into view. He wore regular street cloths, odd, but a white T-shirt, already soaked in sweat and blue jeans. 

_Ha.. not unlike myself._

Leon thought, slowly removing his leather trench coat. He firmly held the 9mm in front. The man was wearing a bandanna that moved as if pulled by invisible wind. Almost as if the guy had a 'bad ass' wind look that movie super hero's had. The man slowly moved towards a huge stack of boxes. Almost completely invisible to Leon. He didn't seem threatening, or armed, or like he had seen Leon.

_PING_

Leon felt a bullet wiz past him and hit metal just behind him.

"Identify yourself!" A gruff voice yelled out, Leon felt all his ego about the skill he possessed fall to shit. He slowly stood up, showing his gun, staring.. almost glaring at the boxes. He didn't want to shout, but it looked like they were alone. 

"Leon S. Kennedy.. don't shoot again.." He felt almost stupid saying that, like he was pleading death for a few more days to say good-bye to everyone. 

* * *

Snake was kicking himself for yelling out loud. Something he should had never done, but of course this wasn't a simple mission. 

_Then again, none of them are.._

The man on the catwalk had spooked him, laying down, Snake's instinct got the best of him, zombies ran rampant in his mind.

"Are you alone?" Snake asked, not in a questioning tone, but demanding.

"Y-yes.." The person answered. Snake could hear the fear in his voice. He sounded around twenty, but impossible to tell. Snake was still safely hidden from the other man's point of view. Leon S. Kennedy.. suddenly a thought broke into Snakes mind. Apathy said that he wasn't the only intruder in her base. Could this be.. him? Snake stood up, showing himself in full view. 'Leon' was almost drenched with sweat, and not regular sweat, nervous sweat. Snake had really scared him, but he still aimed his SG-1 at him. He spoke clearly, but not to loud, he didn't want to agitate anything lurking in the shadows,

"Who do you work for, Leon?" Leon's eyes darted around, searching for an answer to his question. For a suddenly instant, Snake had the vague idea that Leon was probably one of Apathy's cronies, who'd just got caught. But Leon answered with a clarity to his voice,

"I work for an un-named, un-registered company. I'm here to stop what Umbrella is doing, and find Metal Gear, and destroy this base." Snake still trained his gun on Leon, but he thought he could trust him. He lowered the SG-1, and waved his hand towards himself.

"Come here, we can talk things out." Leon nodded, and made his way down to Snake.


	6. The dueling gods

****

Chapter 6

The dueling gods

Wesker and Ada zipped down the rope. They were positioning themselves on the outer wall of the Communications Tower. Wesker hit the ground first, followed by Ada. In the huge blurry winds of the storm, the pair headed for the first door they could find. Sliding the door closed, they brushed themselves off. Wesker stood, tightening some things on his suit. It was his lucky suit, the same suit he wore when he fought Chris. He positioned the patch over his eye. He had to hide his injured eye, Chris would have to pay dearly for his loss of sight. He wore a black pair of thermal pants, designed to be lightweight and to keep his legs warm. His bullet proof vest, with an assortment of pockets was littered with snow. Wesker brushed himself off with such an amazing quickness Ada seemed to gawk at him.

"What?" He asked, flashing her the same smile he flashed someone he cared about. Ada blushed, but turned away. Usually, she would flash her smile. Wesker looked down, and got concerned with checking his pockets for the necessary keys that they'd need to get to Angel. He took a quick peek at Ada, she was wearing the same gear he was, except fit for a woman. Her vest was tighter than his, exposing the curves she wore on her chest. Wesker had always liked the curves. She ruffled her black hair, and looked at him with her brown eyes. Those.. beautiful brown eyes. In fact, Wesker and Ada had been an item before the Raccoon incident. He'd found her and saved her, and she always seemed indifferent to him after that. In her report she described everything in vivid detail except the conversations between her and Leon. She still had to wear that scar as a reminder for her foolishness.

"Look, we need to split up after we get to the bottom of the Communications Tower," he started, she looked up, "after that, I'll go north, to where Apathy is. You need to go south, kill off any of the stragglers and them meet me back here for the pick up." Ada nodded,

"Sure, whatever you say." Her sultry voice was almost to much for him to handle. He took a step forward, leaned to kiss her, but controlled himself. He turned away, 

"Follow me." He said quietly, heading down the steps. Apathy had apparently slipped the T-virus into the water everyone was given for lunch. Of course, some people don't have to eat lunch to survive, so no doubt there was a few survivors around. Wesker started to recount the mission details in his head as he made his way down the ladder.

_Angel.. new to the Tyrant series.. Metal Gear, changing Angels DNA structure. New series of the T-virus and G-virus where being held here. Apathy and Rupert, two leaders of the project.._

Suddenly, a huge pain shot through Weskers body. He grabbed his hand, and fell the rest of the way down to the cold industrialized floor. His senses caught up with him, someone was standing near the edge of the stairs. Wesker turned, but saw no one was there. He looked at his hand, the bullet had only singed it,

"Stealth Camouflage?" He asked aloud, and another bullet whizzed by his ear. Actually, it would have hit his face if he hadn't moved. The person wearing the stealth camouflage started to book it down the stairs. Wesker raced after him, forgetting completely about Ada. He raced the stairs, only to hear another gun shot. Wesker ducked down low, and felt the bullet hit a few pieces of his combed back blond hair. He sneered,

"Whoever you are, your not getting away with this." He used his super speed to gain an advantage on the person, grabbing them by the throat. The man gargled, and then seemed to spit something out in a old voice,

"Ever feel like you were becoming more and more human?" Suddenly, Wesker felt a stab in his gut. He let the man fall down, and stared at the needle in his gut.

"What.. What is this!?" He asked aloud, pulling the needle out. But the voice seemed so far away,

"The patriots, they didn't want you to have that power anymore." As the mans footsteps echoed away, heavy louder thumps sounded. Wesker saw the hunter as it jumped in the air to swipe at him.

_Hunters!? Jesus!_

The half gorilla half lizard thing leapt into the air. It was shaped like a gorilla, except it had no distinguishable head. It's head seemed to grow out of it's body, with a snout that held many razor sharp teeth. The gray scaly skin was reflecting the light overhead, and Wesker screamed. How could they have gotten out of the bay, and how could they have not smelt the invisible man.

_Unless he was using some sort of scent cloak too.._

One of it's massive claws was swiping down at him and...

_BAM, chu-chunk, BAM_

The hunter hit the ground, starting having spasms, which quickly stopped, then died in a pool of its own blood. Wesker looked up, to see Ada standing at the top of the stairs, with a shotgun in her hands.


	7. A straight shot to hell

****

Chapter 7

A straight shot to hell

Snake and Leon had talked for e few moments. Nothing but why they were there, and who they were looking for. Apparently, they were there for the same reasons. Snake had decided to go to the lower floors of this structure, maybe find some more guns, or survivors. Snake had explained his zombie attack, and Leon had told him about the zombie dog. Leon knew much more than Snake did about Umbrella. 

_Bio weapons, viruses? .. It doesn't make sense._

Snake and Leon both walked to the elevator door, drawing their guns. Snake nodded, and it seemed their plan of action had been planned out before words had been spoken. Snake went to the left, and Leon to the right, Leon pushed the elevator button. For a few moments nothing happened, but then the hiss of the elevator coming up to them. They both waited for what seemed like a long time, until the doors opened. At first no sound came from the elevator, but for a moment something went by them. Leon thought saw a cat bolt passed him, and into one of the opened doors on the left.

_Something strange about it.. was some of it's skin missing?_

Leon turned to Snake, who was already checking out the elevator. He quickly stepped inside, Snake was checking the ceiling.

"That cat, it .. was on top of the elevator. It came down through the little grating here." Snake said, pointing at the metal on the floor. It looked like it had been chewed through, teeth marks were all over it.

"What the hell, what kind of cat can do that?" Leon asked aloud, then felt the elevator doors close behind him. Snake answered his question,

"Don't want to find out."

* * * 

Apathy smiled as she watched the two men make their decent into doom. Little did they know that the basement floors were swarming with zombies. All the workers had died down there. That was over forty people. She really wasn't paying much attention to Snake and trench coat man anymore, she was looking for Zid. She'd been in the elevator, how he got that far in a matter of minutes was beyond her. He should have been in the middle of the hallway that Snake had been in, or the sleeping room. Even though the lights were on, they created bigger shadows. Zid was relatively small, and if the G-virus hadn't been working to much, then she could be hiding anywhere. 

_Anywhere.. but she'll eventually sniff out their blood._

Apathy giggled. For a long time she'd never felt this good, so.. totally in control. She was the game maker, they where her pawns. She sipped a bit of the wine she had, and just started to remember what had unfolded in the last few hours. Their master plan.

_Release the virus, take the anti-virus, wait for Leon, Snake, Wesker, and Ada to show up.. then take out all four of them in one swift blow. Umbrella's plan. Of course, for her betrayal to everyone she had ever known she'd been granted such a large sum of money. As long as she dragged those four out into the open for Hunk to see._

But what she couldn't figure out was why Snake was here? He wasn't a big thorn in Umbrella's side. Apathy sighed, some things she wouldn't figure out. She peeked her head out her door to see Metal Gear still standing as proud as it was before. She had overseen the construction of it, by stealing the plans that Ocelot had left on his computer database. She was a hacker, she could get into anything. Umbrella actually had parts of it already constructed. One of the right arms came fully intact, with a "Marines" insigne painted on it. The rest seemed to be damaged from a large explosion, either way, when Ocelot wouldn't cooperate she had been called in. It was perfect, and even had a new coat of paint. She'd just had them paint over the "Marines" insigne. She'd even armed it few missiles, incase she needed to destroy this place manually. She pulled herself back in and waited, Snake and Leon where headed on a straight shot to hell, one floor populated by zombies, and one floor holding the discs she needed. Hopefully, they would bring them to her.

* * *

Snake was bending down, examining some hairs he'd found near the metal grating. He couldn't tell anything about them, but when he'd took a small whiff it smelled like blood. He turned around to see Leon on the floor, listening intently. He motioned for Snake to join him, 

"Do you hear that?" He asked, and as Snake bent his ear to the bottom of the door he could hear it. Moans. More of them. More zombies. There was this potent odor coming from the bottom of the elevator doors now. That _dead_ smell. Leon was quicker than Snake, jumping up and pushing the Emergency Stop button. The elevator came to a quick halt, making them bend their knee's a little. Snake looked into Leon's eyes, the boy was remembering way to many things at once. He could see the pain, the fear, the worry in his face,

"Lets try to check level two, then if we think there are more zombies we'll leave ok?" Snake asked Leon, trying to sound as calm as he could,

"Y-yeah.." Leon answered, his breathing becoming heavy. He pressed the level 2 button and the elevator descended one more time..


	8. The devil deals the cards

****

Chapter 8

The devil deals the cards

The moans and the smell were overwhelming for a moment. Leon leaned against one of the rails in the elevator. The whole place was freezing, something he didn't notice until now. In fact, this was the first moment he got to actually stand still and catch his breath. He felt safe with Snake. Snake was a veteran, and it seemed like he knew what he was doing. Even if he didn't. The hum of the elevator came to a halt, and the huge industrialized doors squealed open with a metallic hiss. If anyone was standing in the corridor they would have been surprised. Both Leon and Snake had guns drawn, pointing in all directions, making sure the room was clear. They both slowly stepped out, Snake a few feet in front of Leon. Snake broke the eerie silence of the room,

"We, uh.. we're in the executive offices. This is.. lounge I believe. The only door in or out is the one in front of us." Snake said, while Leon looked around. He was right, the place was still the industrial gray it had been in the last level, but there was a vending machine, a couch, and a cactus plant. Leon walked over near the plant, looking at something shiny in the dirt. He bent down, careful of the needles, and scooped up a keycard looking thing. He examined it closely, it was completely void of anything except the strip the card-reader needed to read the card and the word "Aries" in bold red letters. Leon turned around,

"Hey, I've--" His voice cut off by the sounds of gunfire. He looked directly at Snake as bullets from HIS gun whizzed by Leon's ears. Leon instantly ducked. As he hit the ground he realized that the T-Virus had been leaked, and he'd just disturbed a plant. He waited until the gunshots stopped, then heard a sigh. He turned around to see the cactus with holes through it. It looked exactly the same as it did, except it had moved. Didn't it? Leon looked at Snake, he was breathing heavily.

_Must've scared the shit out of him._

Leon slowly stood up, Snake just turned around and headed to the only door in the square lounge area. Silence came down over the room, the echo's of gunfire started to disappear. Leon hurried to catch up with Snake. Snake touched the big OPEN button on the side of the wall, and the metal door slid into the wall with a small hiss. 

They entered a long hallway. On the right side there where three metal doors, same on the left. The hallway branched into a 'T' shape, but Leon couldn't see what was in the other part of the hallway. It was dark, and Leon couldn't see a light switch anywhere near them. Snake held his gun up near his head, and began to step lightly down the hallway. Snake kept to the right, as Leon kept to the left. As the door they entered through closed, Leon knew that they wouldn't get out of this hallway without a fight.

* * *

Wesker slipped off his bullet proof vest, and his tight black undershirt. Ada began to run her hands across his chest, 

"Where did it hurt?" She asked, looking down at his stomach. Wesker pointed to near his belly button, and sure enough there was a small hole. The skin around it was red and irritated, "Damn. The needle for this must have been huge, and made out of something very strong.." But even as she finished her sentance, Wesker had figured out how the needle had went in. He sighed,

"Or faulty equipment, there's a hole in this vest, right where the needle could have gone through." Ada looked at him, her mouth a little open in shock,

"What does this mean?" She asked, Wesker answered her as he stood up.

"This means that who ever did this, they had some help from the inside. I don't know what they put in me, but my body is immune to the T-virus, so all we really can do is go ahead." Wesker slipped on his shirt and vest, and began to walk down the rest of the stairs. He deals the cards here, no one else. He was in control, no one else. And if he ran into that camo'd person again, he'd have their head.


	9. Ceiling Monsters

**Chapter 9**

**Ceiling monsters**

Leon suddenly remembered something. He and Snake hadn't talked much as they walked down the hallway. They'd come to another long hallway. On either side there was a door. So they both stood, in this strange and alien hallway, contemplating what to do.

            "Snake, I've got this card," Leon said, fishing it out of the pocket he'd stuffed it into, "its got a reader strip, and it says 'Aries' on it. Anything you know about?" 

            Snake, who was catching a quick smoke, grabbed the card away from Leon. It  was kind of rude, but Leon didn't say anything. 

            "Hmm. Not really, seems like we open a door with it…" He shrugged, and shoved it in his pocket. Leon wanted to say something in protest, but the sound of the door sliding open behind him made his mouth stay shut. Clammy hands grabbed Leon's shoulders, and he felt a breath on the back of his neck.

            "N—no!" He yelled, as the zombie went to take a bite. 

            _BLAM, BLAM, …... BLAM! _

Leon felt the zombie let go of him, and heard the thump of it hitting the floor. Leon looked up at Snake, who'd dropped his cigarette and seemed to have some sort of look of horror on his face. Leon slowly turned around to find that the hallway was slowly filling with zombies. From the looks of it (though Leon couldn't really process numbers at that point) there were sixteen or seventeen zombies inching their way towards him. 

            "Not enough bullets, we gotta go." Snake ordered, Leon obeyed without a glance back. They swept through the hallway, heading towards the elevator. Both Snake and Leon almost through themselves into the large contraption. Leon was gasping for breath as the huge sliding doors closed, locking the zombies away from them forever. Snake pushed [L1], ascending towards the floor they rode in on. Leon stifled a laugh, but shut up when Snake looked at him.

            "I have no more bullets… and that is the least of our problems…" Leon wondered what Snake was talking about, then finally looked up.

_it__ was there on the ceiling/holding up there with it's claws_

_why__ did it look like it was inside out/what the hell was it?_

_SHIT! IT'S FALLING SHIT SHIT! IT'S FALLING!_

            Leon stumbled backwards as the beast fell and landed on the floor. It wasn't the same creature he'd fought in Raccoon, no this was much different. It looked almost like a cat, or at least parts of it did. It's face was contorted, and it didn't seem to have a neck. There were patches of hair, but it had all turned gray. The rest of the hulking mass was replaced by a pinkish color of skin that seemed to boil and blister, then heal itself again in an instant. Its tail was way to short for it's body and it was thrashing from side to side. To put it bluntly, it looked like someone had mixed a komodo dragon and a cat. 

            _We're dead, we're dead, we're dead._

* * *

            Snake couldn't really think. This _thing had just fallen from the floor, and was now slowly advancing upon Leon. Snake looked at the elevator status, seconds before they reached the floor. The thing opened its mouth. Seconds might not be enough. _

            Thinking quickly, or maybe acting on pure instinct, Snake stepped on the _things_ short tail. The thing sprung up, screeching in a throaty hollow sounding voice. It spun around, and Snake screamed,

            "Jump!"

            _PING___

"GGRRRRAEEEE!!!"

            _SHHH-UNK_

            Somehow, they'd made it. Both he and Leon had jumped at exactly the right moment, and gotten out before the creature had time to re-act. Why the doors closed so quickly, Snake couldn't answer. 

            "Holy… holy…" Leon said, and Snake looked up. Two armed soldiers were standing above them,

            "Shit." Snake answered.


	10. Haunted

**Chapter 10**

**Haunted**

            "Well, what do we have here?" Wesker asked, and Ada just stared at the tops of the two living beings they'd found. She was relieved that Wesker was feeling better, but he still was a little weak looking. He told the two men to stand up and turn around, hands out. Ada trained her shotgun at gut level, ready to shoot this brown haired kid.. until he turned around.

            "L-Leon?" She stumbled, looking at the man she'd thought she had left way behind in Raccoon. She looked at his dark piercing eyes,

            "You're.. alive, Ada?" Leon said his voice a welcoming sound to her ears. He made a movement to get close to her, when she suddenly took a step back. How foolish could she be, how she let this 'old partner' see her. She looked away from Leon,

            "Ada, I—" Then, to Ada's relief, Wesker cut Leon off,

            "You must be Leon, one of the survivors from the Raccoon Incident! How amazing! And you must be Solid Snake, the most wanted man in the United States!" Wesker pointed at them both and laughed. Ada was about to correct him when he suddenly moved with lightning quick speed, one of the effects of Weskers virus that he'd injected into himself.

            "That was easy." He said, as both boys blacked out. But there was a hint of pain in Weskers eyes that made Ada worry. She really couldn't do anything for Leon right now, but to know that he was alive, and for him to know that _she_ was alive.. 

            "Lets put them somewhere safe." She said, Wesker looked a bit shocked but shrugged.

            "Yeah, ok, we got turned around anyway. Umbrella will probably pay a big price on these two… oh, I lost my map, do you know where it went?" Wesker said, looking at his hands. Ada smiled,

            "No, and I don't have mine either." She said,

            "Well, whatever. Come on," He said, then added, "so, is this the Leon you always mutter about in your sleep?" Ada looked at Weskers cold fiery eyes from behind his sun glasses, and nodded. 

* * *

  
            "Get up kid, I think Ms. Kitty wants to eat us." 

            "Kid, wake up, come on now, he didn't hit you that hard."

            "KID IF YOU DON'T—"

            "I'm awake." Leon mumbled and slowly sat up. Looking around he found that they were in a very large room, with multiple bunks. There was a dead man on the ground near them, and a closed door. From the door he could hear something growling, and then a scratching noise. Snake stood up, and went to the door,

            "You read to move kid?" He asked,

            "You can call me Leon, and yes, lets go." Snake quickly opened the door to see nothing there.

            "Huh.. how.." He began, then something jumped at Snakes face. Leon jumped up quickly to see a large red colored fleshy tentacle start to swim down Snakes mouth. Leon jumped up and grabbed the tentacle and pulled it away. Snake gagged for a moment, and then fell backwards, throwing his lunch all over the floor. 

            Leon took the alien like tendril and through it across the room. It flopped for a moment, then it was still. Leon turned around at Snake, who was looking at the doorway. A huge hulking mass of discolored skin was hanging right above it.

            "Ms. Kitty." Snake said, and then grabbed Leon's hand. They moved quickly and silently, and the mass didn't seem to notice. They closed the door behind them, and heard a crunching noise. Leon shuddered, and Snake walked towards the huge blast doors,

            "Holy fuck, what else has Umbrella made that I should be worried about?"


	11. Apathy and Rupert

**Chapter 11**

**Apathy and Rupert**

Snake and Leon made their way across the old base. They trudged through the snow, and through the huge towers. There were no more zombies, and Ms. Kitty didn't seem to be following them. They made their way quickly to the last part of the base, the Metal Gear hanger. 

* * *

            Wesker was weakening by the minute, and now Ada had to carry him. Things were looking downhill, and they'd probably have to abort mission. Not until after they found the Metal Gear hanger. Their final destination.

* * *

            "Apathy." A voice said, and she turned around. 

            "Rupert!" She said surprised. Rupert was standing in the doorway of the center control room of the Metal Gear hanger. He pointed towards the back of the room,         

            "Release it, Snake and Leon will be here soon." He said, and Apathy nodded. How lucky she was, she'd gotten Snake here, and Leon here, not to mention the two others she didn't know. She clicked a few buttons and turned to Rupert,

            "I hit enter and it stops giving life support, it'll then wake up." And Rupert nodded, raised his gun and fired at Apathy three times. She spun around in mid air, her eyes wide with horror. She hit the ground with a heavy thud, and a fear boiled up inside her.

            "Rupert! OCELOT!" She screamed, and then her voice was lost in a sea of death. 

            Ocelot stood wondering when Leon and Snake would arrive, and just as soon as he asked himself that question the door slid open. Leon and Snake stumbled in, looking dirty but still alive. 

            "Solid Snake!" Ocelot said, smiling.

            "Ocelot!" Snake said, grabbing his gun.

            "Rupert!" Leon said, a little bewildered. And seconds after that Wesker and Ada walked through the door. Wesker looked very weak, cold and pale he slid down the door,

            "Damn," He started, "you did this to me, right?" Ocelot turned to the control panel and hit [ENTER]. With a slurping sound, the liquid began to drain from a huge glass tube at the end of the room.

            "Wesker, I think you'll remember this man, the Tyrant. You see, there was no new model of Tyrant, no new model of Metal Gear, nothing for your company to collect Wesker, it was all just a small little plan for you four to come here and die. The Patriots have no need for you now, and just needs you to die." Ocelot revealed, his white mustache folding upwards as he smiled. But Snake scoffed,

            "And their going to do it with a large beast?" He asked, mockingly.

            "Yes, this, and in five minutes this place will be destroyed." Ocelot said, clicked something on his neck, and vanished.


	12. Tyrant

**Chapter 12**

**Tyrant**

            As the tubes liquid supply fell tumbled down, Leon, Snake, Ada, and Wesker began to back out of the room. They backed into a huge room that was basically the room outside the Metal Gear hanger. Snake remembered his battle with Liquid here.

            "Alright, what do we have?" Ada asked, shouldering her shotgun, "I have this shotgun, and a pistol."

            "All we have are two pistols." Snake answered, "some rounds, but that's it. Do we have a chance?" 

            "No," Wesker answered this time, "we're dead. Unless we were able to blow it away, but it's finished, a finished Tyrant is unstoppable." 

            Leon looked at the trio worried, then something popped into his head,

            "There is a helicopter circling, the pilot is military, he might not know of the situation." Leon said, wondering if the others would agree.

            "Alright kid," Snake began, "the doors that way, we'll hold the thing off until you can set it down. If not we—"

            _CRASH_

            "GO! LEON! GO!" Snake screamed, and Leon began to run.

* * *

            It stood seven feel tall, sexless, a pale blue color and fists the size of Snakes head. Its neck was spread; it almost looked like it didn't have a head. Two beady black eyes stared at them, and violent red lips opened wide exposing almost human like teeth. It roared, stretched, and then came running at Ada.

            "Shit." She muttered, and jumped to one side. The Tyrant missed her by inches, as she felt the wind from his giant hands crash down through the air she was just occupying. Tucking and rolling, she heard Wesker firing. He wasn't standing, just laying on the ground and firing. The Tyrant turned to him and began to slowly walk his way.

            "Hey! Hey mother fucker!" Snake was screaming, firing straight towards the Tyrants head. The wet slaps of the bullets colliding with the skin were the only thing Snake was focusing on. There was no blood pouring from Its wounds. It spun around on Its heels, and turned towards Snake. Snake fired twice and hit one of the little beady eyes. The Tyrant stopped dead in Its tracks and raised one hand to Its eyes,

            _So it feels pain.._

            Roaring, it began to sprint towards Snake. Snake fired three times and then his gun clicked empty. Snake back away, but he couldn't run. Almost instantly the creature was on top of him and he felt one of the cold fists slam into the left side of his chest. He felt his ribs collapse, and he was tossed effortlessly across the room.

* * *

            _BAM, chu-chunk, BAM!_

Ada began to fire as quickly as she could into the Tyrants back, as it slowly walked towards Snake for the final kill. Ada kept firing until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

            _No.._

            Ms. Kitty had made an appearance. She had been trailing Snake and Leon, and now she was just a large hulking mass of red/pink flesh. The Tyrant turned as Ms. Kitty let out a low howl that echoed off the large walls. Ada turned to see Leon standing in the small doorway waving his hands. 

            _Its__ distracted, they're both distracted with each other._

Ada began to run towards Wesker, and Leon ran to Snake. Leon could hear some fighting going on between the two monstrosities, but decided not to look. 

            He led Ada and Wesker out into the open, were there was only one helicopter. The helicopter read 'BIO-JECT' on the side,

            "Our helicopter?" Ada asked, as the first of the explosions began. 

            "No time! Now!" Leon said, and they boarded the helicopter.


	13. The Longest Ride Home

**Chapter 13**

**The Longest Ride Home**

            The explosion sounded and the copter was rocked a little bit, then it settled. Wesker laid in the corner, breathing heavily. Snake was awake, but it seemed that he'd broken more then a few ribs, and his arm. However, he seemed alright. 

            Leon looked at Ada, and then turned his head towards the pilot.

            "Just in time, eh?" The pilot said over the whirling blades,

            "You got that right Mr. Redfield, and Ms. Redfield."  He said to the pilot and co-pilot. 

            Leon turned around and slumped back into his chair. While this little adventure wasn't a Raccoon, it still had its effects. He smiled, remembering what had happened. He couldn't get a hold of the U.S. Military chopper, but a familiar voice had crackled over his radio.

            _"LEON? LEON ARE YOU THERE?" _

_            "……CLAIRE?"_

_            "OH MY GOD, CHRIS, WE'VE FOUND HIM!"_

_            "I'M AT THE BACK OF THE COMPLEX, HURRY CLAIRE, HURRY!"_

The helicopter moved steadily towards the nearest town. How Claire and Chris had found him, and what they'd done with the pilot of this 'copter, he didn't know. But they'd have to head towards the safe-house soon, and what they would do with Wesker and Ada was unkown.

            _So many decisions, this is probably going to be the longest ride home._


	14. NORMAL

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

Leon stood at the counter, staring into the evening sun. Somewhere in Canada, he was at the Burton home. Joining him was Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers. They'd all made it here somehow, most of the survivors from the 'incidents'.

            He looked at Claire, she was sitting at the table drinking a cold one.

            They'd contacted the military, and Sherry was gone. She'd been taken by a man named 'Rupert', who worked for the military. She was the one they couldn't save, but they'd have to get her back somehow. Who knew what was happening to her.

            They were planning to storm Umbrella HQ, in Europe. It would be risky, but they had to get Sherry back. Claire looked up, and offered a small smile to Leon, and Leon answered back. 

            _RING RING_

            Leon turned to see his cell phone vibrating on the counter next to him. He picked it up, and held it to his ear,

            "Hello?" He asked into the speaker,

            "Channel 14. It's being broadcast all over the world."

            "Snake?"

            _click__…_

            Leon ran into the T.V. room and clicked on the T.V. He hurriedly changed it to channel 14, were a text message was displayed.

            **"THE LEADER OF UMBRELLA HAS BEEN ASSASSINTED. THIS IS THE WORK OF US, THE TERRORIST ORGANIZATION CALLED 'THE LAST LEADERS'. WE HAVE FOUND UMBRELLA'S LITTLE SECRETS, AND HAVE SET LOOSE SOMETHING CALLED 'THE T-VIRUS' ON THE SMALL TOWN OF NORMAL, MISSISSIPPI. WE OBSERVED THE EFFECTS, AND HAVE FOUND A WEAPON TO USE AGAINST EVERY NATION OF THE WORLD. WHAT DO WE WANT? THE ACCESS CODES. WE NEED THEM, WE NEED TO FIND THE VAULT. THOSE OF YOU WHO KNOW WHAT WE SPEAK OF, YOU CAN ANSWER OUR CALL. **

**            WE WILL RELEASE THE T-VIRUS ON ANOTHER SMALL TOWN IN ONE DAY, AND THE DAY AFTER THAT, AND THE DAY AFTER THAT. WE WILL CONTINUE UNTIL EVERYONE IN AMERICA IS DEAD, AND THEN WE'LL FIND THE VAULT ANYWAY.**

**            'Lead us to the way of salvation, give us the key and give us the vault. We will find the patriots, and the ultimate prize. Lead us the way, our chief and leader, lead us the way, Rion.'"**

            Leon watched the letters on the screen. He wondered what was next, who was next, and how things would go from here.

            "Damn."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

            Yes, alright, I know. It kinda sucks. In fact, it really sucks. The Longest Ride Home is the first in three short novels that I have planned that bring together the Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid universe. The next novel, "NORMAL" will tell the tale of Jason, and his escape of the town. After that the third novel, "Tumbling Down' will tell the tale of the assault on Europe, which has been turned into a zombie wasteland.

            What fun.

            Then there will be a short story called 'The Last One Standing', that will close the two series. Yes, I will end both Metal Gear Solid and Resident Evil. Muhahahaha!! … HAHAHA!


End file.
